


Attack of the chicken

by seekerluna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genji gets chased by a chicken, Jack is done with Genji's shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: That rooster really does not like Genji





	Attack of the chicken

Quiet, hazy mornings were always the best kind to wake up to in Jesse’s opinion. The sereneness of the landscape always had him smiling as he surveyed the land before him, ears finely tuned to the sounds around him as the farm started to wake up.

“I’M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO DINNER!!” 

Ah yes, he loved quiet, hazy mornings.

From where he was standing, he could see Genji running away from their resident rooster, cursing and tossing feed to try and get the feathered menace to stop chasing him to no avail; the chicken was dead set on running Genji off. The cyborg gave a very unmanly scream as the rooster took a short flight and attempted to peck at his legs, sending him all but scrambling over the fence.

“Genji, darlin’, he can’t hurt ya,” Jesse laughed when his husband stomped his way back towards the house, muttering in Japanese all the ways he could make chicken dinner. “Yer made of metal, he’d likely hurt himself before he hurt ya.” He placed a few kisses on Genji’s face to placate him, chuckling at the pout he received.

“That rooster is out to get me, he hasn’t attacked you once.” Genji whined and hid his face against Jesse’s shoulder. “If he keeps it up, I’m going to chop him up for chicken katsu one night and we will have to get the hens a new rooster.”

“Darlin’, yah can’t be turning every rooster into chicken dinner. Yah just gotta give him time, the hens are used ta ya, he ain’t. He sees yah an’ all he figures is you’re a giant, moving, shiny object for him ta chase.”

“Still going to turn him into chicken katsu…”

“Whatever ya say~”

~~~~~

“STOP RECORDING ME AND HELP! I SWEAR TO THE DRAGONS I’M GOING TO EXECUTE THIS CHICKEN!” 

Jesse couldn’t breathe from how hard he was laughing, not even caring if the video he was taking wasn’t perfect. He’d been watching for a good twenty minutes now as Genji and the rooster went around and around; he had to admire the darn things persistence.

“Stop running from the damn thing, Shimada.” Jack sighed from Jesse’s sighed, watching the whole debacle with an expression of exhaustion. They’d invited Morrison down to help with a few other things on the farm before they thought about expanding and the pair had coaxed him into their morning routine, only for the rooster chase to begin anew. “Keep running and it’s gonna keep chasing you no matter what you do.”

“Easy for you to say on the other side of the fence!” Genji jumped on top of the chicken coop, glad for once they’d made it into such a sturdy structure.

“I’d say kick the darn thing but we aren’t aiming for injuries here,” Jack sighed and pulled open the gate to get inside and distract the rooster.

Only to wind up running from it as well.

“Oh man.. I’m totally sending this to Gabe later.” Jesse fell to the ground crying with laughter as not one, but two people started to run around the coop, screaming obscenities at a rooster.

Life was damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted to have Genji being chased by a chicken so I had to oblige.


End file.
